One of those Days
by Erica-chan -.- 1
Summary: #10 oneshot; OBI x SHIRAYUKI


**Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White with a Red Hair, its characters and plot. All credit belongs to its rightful owner.**

All _italicized words_ are Obi's thoughts.  
And let us just say that Shirayuki has phobia with worms he he ^^

* * *

It was just like one of those days, Obi guessed as he followed Shirayuki to the Roka garden.

 _Another day with her..._

"Miss, isn't Ryu going with us?" Obi glanced back to find a 12-year old court herbalist trailing behind. There was none.

"Oh! I forgot. Ryu was tasked to formulate an ointment for a certain kind of rashes a visiting Duke had after mindlessly drinking a dosage more of the prescribed medicine." Shirayuki explained as she tied a handkerchief around her nose and mouth. Obi raised an eyebrow and did the same thing.

 _I want to see more..._

They started picking the right Roka fruit. Obi was getting the hang of this harvest when Shirayuki shouted and was followed by a slam. He jumped instantly and ran at her. She was sitting on the ground, tears were streaming at her eyes, "Obi," she whimpered.

 _*Ba-thump* Shoot!_

"Miss, what's wrong?" Obi scanned Shirayuki's face after searching the whole area for possible threats.

"O-obi," she cried and hugged him who then was currently not in his state of mind.

 _Eh? Eh! Eh?!_

He can't seem to decide on what to do. Shirayuki was there, crying, tightly hugging him and the fact that he can feel her short puffs of air below his neck was not helping. Obi's mind was not calculating.

 _*Ba-thump* Ah... ah... What to do? What to do?_

"Miss, calm down," Obi decided to hug and caress her back, calming her from the sudden break down. "What seems to be the problem?"  
Shirayuki wiped her tears off and sighed. She then held Obi's face with both hands on each cheek. His eyes grew wide almost making his slants into a curve.

 _What the heck! Calm yourself, Obi, c-a-l-m y-o-u-r-s-e-l-f!_

She then pointed the tiny things crawling on the leaves. WORMS. Obi almost slapped his forehead. Of course! She is afraid of worms which caused her sudden reaction. He closed his eyes and let out a huge a sigh. He stood her up and said, "Miss, leave this to me."  
Obi winked at Shirayuki, who had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. He chuckled and proceeded to collect the worms. He then wrapped it all in a plastic bag and disposed it. Obi stifled a laugh as he noticed Shirayuki eyeing the herbs searching for the unwanted.

 _She is just so cute._

"Miss, you definitely owe me one." He smiled as Shirayuki stared at him. The staring covered a few minutes and it started to tick Obi off.  
"Miss, you really are acting strange today," Obi scratched his hair while obviously, being a little more conscious of the staring. Shirayuki chuckled and took a big step towards Obi. She was just an inch away when Obi squatted down fast and pretended to pick Roka fruits.  
"Miss, we still have a lot to do."

 _What a lame excuse, Obi, totally lame of you._

"That's enough, Obi."  
Obi winced at the command, may be she was angry to him. Why? He couldn't seem to grasp the reason why so he squatted there like a rock.  
"Seriously, Obi, look at me."

 _This is really not easy for me, Miss._

He turned around. She was there in front of him, squatting on the ground and flashing her beautiful eye smile. Shirayuki then tied back the handkerfchief around Obi's nose and mouth.

"Ah-ah, Miss, what are you doing?"

"Obi, did you forget? You can't be exposed to the scent of these fruits or else." Obi made an 'OH' expression and gave her a thumbs up.

"Now..." Obi scratched his head as Shirayuki held his face. "I think we should-" Obi's eyes grew wide as Shirayuki kissed him, the handkerchief concealing the texture of her lips. She then let go off Obi's face and gave him an assuring wink.

"Now we are fair," she then got the Roka fruit baskets and walked towards the exit. Obi snapped out of his daze and smirked.

 _Yup! This is totally one of those days._

Obi followed Shirayuki. He knew that their love would be harmful in a way but they just can't command their emotions. He ran and grabbed the basket off Shirayuki's hands.

"Hey!"

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Obi shouted.

They both raced, laughing at such a childish remark. Both knew of their situation but both are willing to fight and held on.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Though, I ship Obi with almost all the characters muahahhahahahahah /  
I appreciate reviews, they make me feel alive!  
Happy reading!**


End file.
